A New Direction
by jacethepotato
Summary: Random Plot bunnies anyone? Feel free to R&R...
1. Chapter 1

"The uses of Spanish in the American mind are very limited. The only thing it is good for is confusion." Rachel berry stated to one Miss Quinn Fabray. "There is also passing notes in class. But you have to make sure that the other person knows what it says. And that you aren't passing them in Spanish class."

"Rachel I'm going to stop you right there," Quinn said trying to stall," it's also good for talking to someone you like a lot."

"And just who would you use those cheesy Spanish pickup lines on? Santana?" Rachel wanted to know. Rachel had no idea but Quinn was hooked on Rachel the moment she came to McKinley. She didn't think Rachel felt the same way though. So she never said anything. When one of the girls said she should join the cheerios she did. She became the HBIC and took no prisoners. And that included Rachel. She always gave her a sorry look after she was slushied. And you could see it in her eyes she didn't really mean all those horrid nicknames. But after Quinn got pregnant she was different. She was a softer HBIC. She would still slushy people but Rachel was off limits. She wouldn't go there again. She couldn't hurt Rachel again. Whenever Rachel would be picked on in glee and storm out Quinn stood up screamed at them to shut the hell up. Rachel was a good person and didn't deserve to be picked on. Then one day Quinn stormed out after Rachel but went the opposite way. Little did she know Santana followed her.

"_Q what was that all about?" Santana demanded._

"_Rachel doesn't deserve to be picked on by anyone." Quinn said._

"_Of course she does q. she's a no body. A loser. A freak." Santana sneered._

"_San you shouldn't say that stuff about her. You've picked on her every day of her school life. Isn't it enough yet?" Quinn cried. She was so close to spilling her feelings about Rachel to Santana. That couldn't happen. Santana would tell everyone. She would ruin her reputation again._

"_Quinn what are you getting at? Do you have a secret crush on berry or something?" Santana asked. Quinn was silent. "QUINN! ANSWER ME! Do you have a crush on berry?" Quinn was still silent. Santana got a look of understanding on her face. Then she smiled. "Q I think its sweet that you like the freak. I'm not going to tell anyone. Trust me if I do then you can tell everyone that I love Brittany more than anyone in the world. Mmk?" Quinn nodded. _

"_But s how am I supposed to tell the girl I made fun of everyday of her high school life that I love her?"_

"_Use a cheesy Spanish pick up line. Tell her she's your heart. Say mi Corazon. It works every time." Santana seemed rather confident in it working._

"_Okay thank you so much s. I don't know how to repay you."_

"_Just go get your girl!" Santana shouted._

So as they were standing outside the school building Quinn turned to Rachel and took her hands. "Rachel berry tu es mi Corazon. Will you be my girlfriend?" Quinn looked so nervous. But as she said this she got down on one knee. Santana and Brittany were sitting on the bench next to them. They made sure no one stared at the two girls having a moment. Rachel was silent for a long time. Then she spoke. "Quinn I don't know what to say other than it would be an honor." Quinn's poker face turned into a full blown smile. This was her dream come true.

"Oh Rachel I wasn't sure if you would say yes."

"Why wouldn't I Quinn. I knew you never meant to hurt me with the names or the slushies and neither did Santana and Brittany sitting there watching us with approving looks." Quinn looked over to see Santana and Brittany's approving glances. Quinn took Rachel's hand and they walked into school completely secure in their relationship. No one could hurt them. Not anymore.


	2. drabble

Hey… don't be pissed….

"Guys! Where's Quinn?" Rachel asked, "I haven't seen her yet today…"

"Quinn? O-oh, she's with the skanks," Tina said. Rachel darted out of the choir room trying to find her. She wasn't paying attention and ran right into the head skank, flanked by Quinn and Ashley. Rachel fell to the ground with a thud. "Quinn? What happened to you? Rachel asked when she saw quinn's Hair and piercings.

"I'm being me," Quinn said as she pulled Rachel to her feet. As Rachel tried to let go of Quinn's hand, Quinn pulled her closer and into a kiss

"Eww Quinn," the head skank and ashley said, "quit kissing the midget." Quin broke the kiss and glared at them, "No," she said defiantly" I've loved her for as long as I've known her."


	3. plot bunny

"Is it true?" Finn yelled at Quinn, "Are you dating Rachel?" Quinn felt tears prick up in her eyes. She nodded and slowly backed up towards Rachel. "How could you? I trusted you!" Finn screamed. Rachel stepped in fromnt of Quinn. "Finn," she said calmly. "Calm down or leave." Finn charged up to Rachel and punched her in the stomach. Finn pointed at Quinn, "I'm done with you! I'm done with all of you!" Quinn knelt beside Rachel and picked her up. "I'm going to take Rachel to the nurse," was all she said as they left the choir room.


	4. evil plot bunny

"Rachel's mine, Finnocence," Brittany spat as she pushed Finn into the tiger pit. Brittany skipped off as Finn's screams filled the air. She caught up to Rachel and grabbed her hand. No one looked back to see if Finn was alright. "OOH! Penguins!" Rachel and quinn squealed. Brittany chuckled and kissed Rachel's cheek as Santana did the same with Quinn. "Brit? Where's Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Don't worry, Tiny. He won't be bothering you anymore," Brittany reassured her. Rachel smiled and snuggled into Brittany's arms while they looked at the penguins.

"I love you Brittany," Rachel sighed.

"Tiny, you are my one and only," was all Brittany said in response.


	5. um

Quinn ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She thought she smelled bacon, but, upon her arrival she found her mom making waffles. A person walked up behind her and put their arms around Quinn's waist. "It's being kept warm in the oven, baby," they said. Quinn caught a glimpse of brown hair and knew who it was. She spun around and kissed them. "Morning Tiny, how are you today? Quinn asked after her mom cleared her throat.

"Now that you're FINALLY up, I couldn't be happier," Rachel said with her signature Rachel Berry smile. Quinn shook her head and kissed Rachel.


	6. i don't have a title

"Superman," Rachel fought

"Batman," santana replied.

"superman actually has powers! Batman just uses gadgets."

"no fucking way! Batman is the best superhero ever! Superman's lame," Santana smirked. She hated to admit it but she was falling in love with the midget.

"Batman is a more coordinated version of Inspector Gadget!" Rachel gave a defiant "humph!" and sat next to Santana. She turned and saw santana staring at her, "is something wrong Santana?" she asked. 'Maybe Santana's finally giving up,' Rachel thought. Instead of saying anything, Santana leaned closer to Rachel and kissed her, leaving Rachel in a daze, Santana chuckled.


	7. why do i even bother?

Quinn braced herself for rejection as she approached Brittany's locker. As Brittany closed her locker she let out a startled gasp. Befor her stood Quinn in her normal cheerios outfit. The only difference was the sexy smirk plastered on her face. "Hey Britt," Quinn said seductivly. She leaned up aand caught Brittany's lips in her own. Brittany smiled and broke the kiss, "I've been waiting for you to do that." Quinn blushed and looked at Brittany, "Brittany Susan Pierce, would you do me the extraordinary honor of being my girlfriend?" Brittany only nodded and kissed Quinn again, making Quinn smile.


	8. the birth of beth

"Wait, I want Rachel in there too," Quinn grunted through her labor pains. She took the brunette's hand and squeezed it gently. Rachel smiled, kissed Quinn's cheek and took control of the wheelchair. She wheeled Quinn in the hospital room and the doctors laid her on the bed. Quinn gave Rachel a worried look, "Please don't let it hurt." Rachel chuckled and turned to one of the doctors, "Give her the epidural. She needs it doctor Berry."

Seventeen excruciating hours later Quinn held a beautiful baby girl in her hands, "What should we name her Tiny?" Rachel smiled, kissed Quinn's cheek and sighed, "Charlotte or Beth?" Quinn and Rachel looked at the baby and said, "Beth."


	9. what happened last night?

Rachel rubbed her eyes and sat up, reaching for the alarm clock that wasn't there. She looked around and, realizing it wasn't her room, crawled out of the bed. 'Great,' she thought, 'where the hell am I and why am I naked? Puck you are so dead!' She looked back to the bed only to see a naked Santana sleeping silently. 'Or not dead,' she thought with a smirk, 'Finally.' Santana yawned and sat up, "Berry. Why you up so damn early? Didn't want to cuddle with me?" A thousand-watt smile lit up Rachel's face as she crawled back into the bed. "Glad to see you've accepted my proposition Santana." Santana chuckled, "Shut up and kiss me hobbit."


	10. I'm gay

"Rachel," Quinn asked nervously, "Can we talk? I need to tell you something?" Rachel sat on the couch, "Are you finally going to tell me why you got kicked out of your house?" Quinn nodded and took the brunette's hand, squeezing it gently, "You see Tiny, I got kicked out because I-I'm," she trailed off as Finn walked into the room holding flowers for Rachel. "Hey babe," Finn said, "You ready for our date?" Rachel nodded, "In a minute. Can you wait outside?" Finn shook his head, "Not knowing Quinn's here." Rachel frowned, "No. Leave now. I'll call you later. Maybe." Finn grumbled and left the Berry-Fabray household. Quinn looked Rachel in the eye, "I'm gay." Quinn smashed her lips to Rachel's in an attempt to finally show the girl how she felt.


	11. France

"Sanny why do we have to go to France?" Rachel whined, "You know I hate the country with a burning passion." Santana finished packing the bags and turned to Rachel, "Because mí amor, I promised mamí we would. If we bail again she'll be pissed." Rachel sighed and nodded, "Alright. Just don't leave me alone with that woman again. She hates me!" Santana kissed Rachel softly, "No she doesn't. She just wants to intimidate you into treating me proper. It's her way of saying she likes you." Rachel smiled, "I suppose it's like my daddy's version of making you cook all the food for dinner to see if you could get the vegan food right." Santana chuckled, "I suppose it is Tiny. Our flight's in eight hours." Rachel pushed Santana onto the bed and straddled her, "We have time then."


	12. magic or melee

"I'm telling you Kurt. Melee is a far stronger skill than magic is," Blaine argued while playing World of Warcraft with Kurt. Kurt killed three more monsters before replying, "Magic is long distance stuff Blaine. With melee you have to get close up. That means you could get killed more easily." As the brunette finished he was killed from behind. "It also has to recharge. Leaving you wide open. I on the other hand can continually attack them," Blaine said smugly. He killed the last of the monsters and grabbed the Sword of Azoroth, "I am the sword master!"


	13. Dance

"Come on! Blue goes with your eyes!" Rachel insisted to Brittany, "And you have to pick a dress for tonight. Santana and Quinn are picking us up at eight. We can't make them wait again." Brittany nodded, "I suppose so Rachie, besides Sanny says her red dress needs a cool color to go with it." Rachel turned to the attendant and smiled, "We'll take the blue one and the silver one." The attendant nodded and rang them up, "Three-hundred and sixty-five dollars." Rachel held out her debit card and laid the dresses over her arm. The attendant scanned the card and handed it back, "Have a nice day ladies." Rachel and Brittany smiled before leaving the store.


	14. Ducks

"Wanna get coffee before we feed the ducks Quinnie?" Brittany asked hopping up and down beside Quinn. Quinn chuckled, "Sure honey, we can get coffee. Should we get some extra bread for them?" Brittany nodded and skipped the rest of the way to Quinn's white Volkswagen Beetle, forcing Quinn to run to catch the dancer.

When they reached the pond they came to every day after school Brittany skipped down to the edge of the water. the ditzy blonde tossed bread into the water for her duckling friends, who ate it up hungrily. Quinn sat by a tree and wrote in her journal thinking to herself about her lovable blonde girlfriend.


	15. Music Videos

Quinn sat reading Wuthering Heights for the fifth time on the Lopez's love-seat. Santana lay beside her, the Latina's head on Quinn's lap, "Quinn honey, get your nose out of that book and come help me edit my movie. I need it done so I can show the glee club!" Quinn sighed and laid her book on the arm of the love-seat before nodding, "Alright Sanny. I'll help you. Wouldn't your papa be of more help though?" Santana shrugged, "I don't want his help. He doesn't like the idea of my music videos Quinnie." Quinn kissed Santana's forehead and picked the Latina up. She carried her to the basement editing studio the Lopez's gave Santana. She set Santana in the chair and pulled up one of her own. "Now then," Santana said, "We have to make Rachel's voice fit with the dance scene. I haven't gotten it right yet." Quinn chuckled and started messing with the computer, "There. Can I go read now?"


	16. Luck

"Who knows Tiny, your luck might change today. Try again," Santana said softly, "She might say yes this time around." Rachel sat on the bathroom floor, sniffling and looking at Santana, "Why would she? Quinn could have any girl she wanted. Why would she want me?" Santana sighed, her heart breaking for the girl she'd loved since seventh grade, "Because you're the most beautiful girl in the school and anyone would be lucky to have you." Tears formed in the Latina's eyes. "Sanny," Rachel cooed, "don't cry." Santana sniffled, "I'm not." The Latina leaned forward and pressed her lips to Rachel's. 'Please don't hate me,' She thought. Rachel pulled away, wiping her eyes, "Wh-Why'd you do that Sanny?" Santana smiled, "Because I love you."


	17. Clowns

"Sanny! I don't want to go to the circus!" Quinn cried out, struggling against the Latina's grip. "Why not Quinn? Rachel's in it," Santana explained. "I don't care if your long lost sister's in it! I don't want to go see clowns!" Quinn broke away from Santana and sat on the couch. Santana sighed, "I'll protect you from the clowns baby girl. They won't hurt you again. Promise." Quinn sniffled and nodded, "O-Okay Sanny. B-but can we get cotton candy instead of popcorn?" Santana chuckled, "Of course we can honey. Cotton candy's more romantic to share."


	18. I'm gay too

"Y-you're gay?" Rachel asked as Quinn pulled away. Quinn nodded and looked at anything but Rachel, "Yes I'm gay. I told my dad and he kicked me out. I-I came to you because I knew you'd be accepting." Rachel thought for a moment, "Of course I'm accepting. I have two gay dads. Now then. The kiss?" Quinn stared at the book on the coffee table, "What about it?" Rachel pulled Quinn's head to her and made Quinn look her in the eyes, "Why'd it happen?" Rachel fished through those hazel orbs for an answer. Finding nothing she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Quinn's. This time Quinn pulled away, "Go out with me?" Rachel nodded, "Breadstix? Tonight?"


	19. Dinner

When Finn walked into Breadstix he couldn't believe her eyes, "Rachel? You're cheating on me with Quinn? What the hell?" Quinn stood and pushed Finn away from the table, "Listen here Finderella. I don't like the way you've been treating Rachel lately. I believe she called off your date. That left you wondering didn't it? Your big dopey brain probably wondered, 'why would Rach cancel our date?' Well here's your answer," Quinn was pulled to the booth by the smaller girl. Rachel leaned forward and kissed Quinn, "We're over Finn. Go find a new girl." Quinn smirked and kissed Rachel again until the waiter cleared his throat, "May I take your order ladies?" Rachel nodded and said, "Two orders of seafood alfredo Terrin. And yes seafood is vegan. At least to me it is."


	20. cheerios can be cruel

Kurt walked down the hallway to his locker, putting in his locker combo. Blaine walked down the hall, not looking where he was going and bumped into the male cheerio, "I-I'm sorry K-Kurt." He looked at Kurt with disdain, rolling his eyes. "Watch where you're going, god." he scoffed. "The hallway not big enough for you?" "I-I didn't mean to," Blaine stuttered, clutching his sketchbook to his chest. Kurt looked him up and down, staring at him. "...Are you done?" Blaine nodded vigorously, before scurrying away, shaking slightly.


	21. Nurse's Office

Blaine was standing next to Kurt's bed, looking at him as he opened his eyes slightly. "Hi..." he said softly. " We're at the nurse..." Kurt rubbed his face, groaning softly, "And why're we here?" His words were slurred slightly. "Uh.. You fainted during glee a few hours ago..." Blaine said gently as he helped Kurt to sit. Kurt looked at his hands, "That's weird. I never faint. I'm sure it was just a freak thing." Blaine stroke Kurt's cheek lightly. "We were so worried about you... Are you feeling a bit better now?" Kurt blushed softly and nodded, "My stomach hurts a bit though." "Hungry?" Blaine shrugged. Kurt shook his head, "No, it's not that. I probably just am getting a cold." Blaine frowned a bit. " Are you sure? I mean, I've been sitting here since a few hours and we missed lunch." he said softly. " I'll buy you lunch..." he smiled softly. Kurt looked up at Blaine, "But Babe, I'm not hungry. I-I had a big breakfast." He looked a little nervous, biting his bottom lip.


	22. Bridesmaids

As Quinn stepped out of the Bridal shop she burst into tears. She'd poured everything she had into that speech and Rachel still couldn't see how she felt. She walked down the street; she certainly couldn't wait for her ride. That ride home would be torture. She rubbed her arms; mid-January was NOT a good time to forget a coat. Especially in Lima. She walked into a small coffee shop, "Can I _please_ get a white mocha?" The girl behind the counter nodded and began making her drink, "What happened this time? You only get a white mocha when you're upset." Quinn sighed, not wanting to divulge information. "Come on Quinn," The barista pleaded, "You have to tell me."

Quinn shook her head, "It's just more stuff with Rachel."

The barista nodded and set a drink in front of Quinn collecting the five dollars, "What happened this time? You slip up and insult her again? Or did you insult Finn?"

"I told her she shouldn't get married. Again. I mean… If she only knew how I felt, maybe she wouldn't go for it. Maybe she'd give me a chance. But now I can't even not hold my peace. She doesn't want me at the wedding. Which is why I'm here. Getting coffee. Again," Quinn said with a sigh. She really just wanted the brunette to give her a slim chance. But even that wouldn't happen anymore.


	23. Slushies

Rachel finished signing her name on the sign up list, turning and getting a face full of slushie. Quinn looked up from her book she was walking down the hall with, dropping it and launching at the culprit. "You're dead Puckerman! You hear me?!" She screamed, fighting against Mr. Schuester, who was holding her back. Rachel walked past her, "It's fine Quinn. Just a little slushie. No big deal." Quinn couldn't hear Rachel, she was still too busy screaming at Puck. After three years of secretly dating Rachel, Quinn had had enough of it. She was done hiding and holding back her anger. Puck gets to feel the first blows. She broke free of Schuester and landed a punch to Puck's jaw. She only got one other one in before Rachel pulled her away smashing their lips together, "Enough. You don't need to get all worked up over a slushie. Just help me clean up." Quinn nodded as Rachel led her to the bathroom, smiling like an idiot the entire time.


	24. Quinntana: Sherlockians

Quinn walked into her new school, pulling off her motorcycle helmet and shaking her cropped blonde hair. A group of cheerleaders looked up at her, a Latina smirking at her. She walked to her locker and slid her helmet in. She shrugged off her leather jacket, leaving her in a sleeveless jacket. The Latina that smirked at her walked over and leaned against the locker, "You're new."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Great deduction Watson." She gave a friendly smirk as the Latina got closer.

"Want to be the Sherlock to my Watson?" She asked with a seductive smirk.

Quinn glanced at her, "You ship that? I didn't think anyone but me did." She chuckled lightly and wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"The name's Santana. And I'm a HUGE Sherlockian. But tell anyone and I'll have to make you disappear," Santana said, trying to keep a serious face.

"Quinn Fabray. And don't worry I'll keep your secret," Quinn let Santana lead her down the hall, surprised when they reached the common's, "That's a lot of kids."


	25. Nervous Quinn

Quinn sat in homeroom, glancing up at where Brittany sat, quickly glancing back down when the blonde caught her. 'Just go talk to her,' Quinn thought, 'Don't be the shy new girl. What good has that _ever_ done?' As if reading her mind, Brittany walked over and sat down, "Hi! I'm Brittany! What's your name?"

Quinn looked up, stuttering, "Qu-Quinn…" Quinn looked over and saw a Latina glaring daggers at her.

Brittany looked back and waved at the Latina, "Santi! Come over and say hi!" The Latina sauntered over, wrapping her arms around Brittany and nodding at Quinn.

Quinn looked down, "H-Hi…"

Brittany nudged Santana off, glaring lightly, "Santi. We broke up a month ago. Besides. You'll scare off the new girl."

Santana glared at Quinn again, "She'd better keep her hands to herself then."

"Santana Maria. Enough. Be nice to her. She's cute."

Quinn blushed, "I-I'll just go…" She stood and rushed out of the room, book in hand.


	26. New Rachel

"New girl. Over here!" Santana shouted, waving Rachel over. The girl nervously made her way to the Cheerio. She looked up, cowering slightly, "Y-Yeah?"

Santana wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulders, "You're cute. And you look lonely. Wanna eat lunch with the most popular girls in school?" Rachel nodded slowly, not knowing whether or not she was serious. "Good. Then follow me," Santana chuckled, leading her to a table full of Cheerios, "Ladies. This is the new girl. She's joining us. Even with those animal sweaters."

Rachel looked down at her shirt, "I-I promised my dad I'd wear it…" She tugged on the sleeve, studying the owl as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. The truth was she loved that sweater. It had been a gift from her Nana last Chanukah.

Santana gave her a small smile, "They're adorable on you. What's your name?"

"R-Rachel Berry," Rachel squeaked out. No one had ever said anything was adorable on her. Not even her dads.

Santana beamed, "Santana Lopez. I'll be your… escort from now on." She wrapped an arm around Rachel, shooting a look at the others to challenge her. No one did.


	27. Kindergarten

Santana skipped down the street grinning. She was on her way to her first day of Kindergarten. She made it to the school but suddenly got really nervous. She had no one to play with. She walked over and sat on the swings, setting her Hello Kitty lunch box on her lap. She was really quite shy around new people. She swung lightly until a blonde girl skipped over grinning and waving, "Hiya! I'm Brittany! What's your name?"

Santana looked up a small shy smile on her lips, "Santana… whose class are you in?"

Brittany thought for a minute, her tongue sticking out slightly, "Peterson. You?"

Santana giggled, "Me too! I hope she's nice!" Brittany nodded in agreement and they sat on the swings, talking until they had to go inside. Brittany linked pinkies with Santana on the way in.


	28. Skanks

"Keep running you babies!" Rachel yelled, clapping her hands together as the rest of the cheerios ran. She had someone to find and she didn't need them finding out who. She walked behind the bleachers, sitting on the couch where the skanks hung out. She made herself comfortable, and waited until the Skanks came around. The leader glared at her but her focus was on Quinn, "Babe."

Quinn looked up, putting out her cigarette, "Hey cutie." She walked to the couch, sitting on Rachel's lap, "Didn't think you'd show."

"Why wouldn't I? Miss meeting your… friends?" Rachel said, glancing at the fuming girls. She knew all of them wanted Quinn but Rachel was lucky enough to land her.

Quinn chuckled, "They don't seem as enthused as you." She glanced at the girls, smirking and waving, "Ladies. Meet my lovely girl Rachel. You touch a hair on her head and I ends you. Got it?" The girls nodded, walking off and lighting up.


	29. All for her love

_As I walked down the dark hallway I could sense something was wrong. "Ch-Charlie? You there?" I called shakily. _

_Turning around I saw the glint of metal catching the light and heard a deep voice, "Quinnie, quit running from me. You know I'm always one step ahead." _

_I backed into the wall, whimpering softly, "P-Please don't kill me Daddy. Please." As he came into the light I saw the sickening grin on his face. I shook, unable to hide my terror, "Wh-What you found on my laptop wasn't true. I-I swear."_

_"So that love letter to that Berry girl? You know I'm not a fool. That one was hand written. In a damn envelope!" He screamed at me. He was never supposed to find out. About the letter. About Rachel. About Charlie helping me. Who knows what he did to Charlie. I had to get out of the house. I had to find Rachel. Before he did. "Exactly. You can't lie to me Quinnie. Not when I know everything. But I can't have a gay daughter now can I?"_

_"B-But wouldn't making us disappear be suspicious? Th-They'd wonder where we were at..." I tried, but to no avail. It wouldn't work. Not with him. He wouldn't care about anything once we were gone. He'd right the wrongs I did._

Quinn woke up with a start and she grabbed the letter on her nightstand. It was only a dream. Her father hadn't found the letter yet and Charlie was still alive. She took deep breaths and rubbed her face aas she made her way to get ready for school. She was going to give the letter to Rachel. Well, not give it to her but slip it into her locker and hope for the best.

An hour later she stood in front of the brunette's locker, slowly opening it and placing the letter with a gardenia in it and quickly walking to her own before Rachel came up. She watched quietly as the girl she'd fallen for found her gift and the smile that spread across Rachel's face was worth any trouble it got Quinn into.


End file.
